Making The Playbill
by brigittefitzgerald
Summary: What happens when Derek and Casey are put together in a play at their high school?  DASEY!
1. The Audition

A/N: Life With Derek is not mine! I am simply borrowing the characters for entertainment purposes.

Making the Playbill

Chapter 1: Auditions

Casey sat in her English class and stared avidly at the clock, watching the second hand come closer to 4 o'clock, and the end of school. The bell rung and Casey jammed her books into her bag and full out ran down the hallway towards the school theatre.

Casey sped past Derek and he yelled after her, "You run any faster, you could fly!" Casey just glared back at him and stuck out her tongue at him.

Casey slowed as she slumped into one of the theatre chairs and waited for Ms. Johnson, the school drama teacher to start auditions. Ms. Johnson raised her hand to her hair which was tied back into a sloppy bun with chopsticks. Her eyes widened as she realized that Casey was right behind her and jumped a bit, "Ms. Macdonald, you're a little early."

"Punctuality is my specialty" Casey smiled at the teacher as she rifled through her bag for her script while other students started to fill the chairs.

A few minutes later Ms. Johnson had started the auditions, Casey watched and clapped as her peers finished their selection from the script Ms. Johnson had provided each of them with. Casey dumped out her bag and found that her script wasn't there, she started to panic just as Ms. Johnson called her up to perform her selection.

She climbed the stairs onto the stage and looked out to where she thought Ms. Johnson was sitting, it was hard to tell, she couldn't see anyone in the audience. Just before she was about to tell Ms. Johnson that she had misplaced her script, she heard someone walk onstage from off in the wings, it was Derek.

Her eyes bulged and tried to shake her head to tell Derek to go away or don't talk but he just frowned at her, "What? You're not happy to see me?"

Casey clenched her teeth and her words were strained as she said them as quietly and forcefully as she could, "Derek, get out of here, now!"

Derek frowned and leaned closer to her, "I though you'd be happy I brought you back your little book here."

Casey's temper boiled over and she forgot she was supposed to be auditioning at the moment but Derek had spoiled it, just like he's spoiled her whole life. "Happy? HAPPY?!?! I am _never_ happy when you're around. You've made my life a living hell!" She stepped forward and poked him in the chest hard to emphasis her words, Derek moved forward into her finger a bit and yelled back, "Yeah well, same here!" Casey was fighting back tears and tried to leave the stage but Derek side-stepped her. She tried again on the other side and was blocked by Derek again. "Get out of my way. Just let me go." She whispered.

Derek cocked his head, "No. You stay, I'll go. I get so bored with our little 'fights'" He air quoted and smirked leaving Casey to hang her head in her hands, but before Derek could fully leave the stage he heard a voice from the empty audience. "Mr. Venturi, is it?" Ms. Johnson had walked onto the stage to speak to them. She handed Derek and Casey a copy of the script on green paper, "Congratulations. You and Ms. Macdonald have won the lead roles in our little play here."

Derek held onto the wall to stop himself from falling down. Casey took her face out of her hands and her mouth dropped open in horror. Derek looked from Casey's horrified face to Ms. Johnson's smiling one. He took a few gulps of breath and asked her, "What play would that be, exactly?"

"Romeo and Juliet, of course."

Derek understood the look of horror on Casey's face now, and he had his own now.

"Oh no." He uttered as he lost his grip on the wall and fell to the floor of the theatre.


	2. I'm Romeo  And you are?

A/N: I do not own Life With Derek. Thanks for the reviews! I wasn't expecting any at all! No, I didn't know that there was another story where Derek and Casey had to play Romeo and Juliet.

Chapter 2: I'm Romeo. Who are you?

Casey stormed into the house closely followed by Derek, who looked very dazed. He misjudged an extra step on the stairs and hit his knee on the step.

"Ah!" he breathed, Casey took this as yet another opportunity to yell at him and get out her anger.

"What? You've just realized that you're a complete ass hole and have decided to tell Ms. Johnson that you won't be playing Romeo?" Derek stared at her, if she could, she'd be steaming from the ears. He smirked through the pain in his knee,

"Chill out, Juliet! I won't be telling Ms. Johnson anything because I won't be backing out of this. I need an extra curricular activity other than hockey to go on my college transcript." Thinking that was a sufficient answer, he lightly limped over to his chair and flopped down on it, grabbing the remote and turning it to hockey. Casey stomped over to the couch and grabbed one of the green script and threw it at him.

"If you are going to so this, Derek, you'd better not make me look like an idiot. You're going to have to practice!" She said as she flipped through her own script and started to highlight her lines.

"I don't have to make you look like an idiot, Casey. You do that fine all on your own." Casey got up from the couch and went to push Derek out of his chair, but Derek grabbed her wrists before she could touch him, "Now is that a nice way to treat your Romeo?" He smiled up at her and she tried to yank her wrists out of his hands but he was tightening his grip and it only caused him to be lifted forward in his chair, a little closer to Casey. He looked into her eyes and hit her lightly on the head with his script, "hey, till death do us part, right?" Derek then released Casey and got up and went to his room.

Casey was momentarily frozen but then ran up the stairs after him, "Der-ek! We have to practice, I will not be responsible for butchering William Shakespeare's work." She knocked on his door for a few seconds. He finally opened the door and stood in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Derek just stepped out. I'm Romeo." He smiled and Casey saw his script open in his hands. He was actually getting into character! Casey couldn't believe that he was actually taking this with at least a little seriousness. Casey raised her eyebrow, "uh, I'm Juliet, I guess." Derek smiled and stepped out of the way, "I was waiting for you Juliet, come in." Casey stepped into his room and found that he had tidied it up, well a bit, at least for Derek's standard it was cleaner than Casey had seen it in a while. Casey sat down and crossed her legs on Derek's bed, Derek sitting down across from her on the bed. They sat in silence while reading over the script. Casey was absorbed in it and Derek was just skimming it, until he found the last act and Romeo and Juliet's deaths.

"Wow," he muttered, "I guess we really do kill each other. I guess there are parallels in here." He flipped back through the book and stopped on Romeo and Juliet kissing, his smile faded. Casey leaned forward to see what part he was looking at and grimaced. They looked at each other and frowned. Casey shrugged, "Maybe we can ask for a re-write."

Derek laughed and nodded, this was going to be interesting at the least.


End file.
